Velvet Mountains
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: FEMALE-SheikxPit.  Forever flying, forever gazing. Gazing at Velvet Mountains...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Twilight here! (Although the greeting gave that away) I'm going for-yet- another romance story. As a challenge I'm going for a pairing I've never actually heard of. Cross your fingers and pray I don't die half way through.**

~ Velvet Mountains ~

Angel: Definition;

A spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God, conventionally represented in human form with wings and a long robe.

Pit flew through the crystal skies, his wings beating and reflecting the sun's harsh rays, as sweat formed over a weak brow that threatend to spill the salty liquid. He'd been flying for hours through the different stages, scouting for the different beings that inhabited the wide-spanning area. The task was proving incredibly difficult in the sense that his wings were much smaller than they should've been, therefore his flying was limited to five minutes. Then rest. Then five minutes. Then rest.

In reality, his hour long flight had only gotten him through three stages, and he'd spotted only four of the residents. He shut his eyes and shielded his face with his hand as the mist of a 'Stage Barrier' (As the deity hand choose to call them) flowed around his form, leaving a small trail of glinting light particles behind him.

He shook his head and looked down, his vision was blurred from the ripping anger in his chest. In all honesty, although it was his duty to take roll call of all the 'Beings who roamed this forsaken land' (As he choose to call them) He'd come on this flight to avoid further blow-up. His best friend! His best friend had done something of such unspeakable- he wouldn't even finish the thought. He felt his face growing red, though decided to blame it on exhaustion instead of the lump in his throat.

He took his landing on a jetting cliff, pulled out his water flask and greedily drank the cool liquid, allowing himself to get lost in the refreshing slither. He gave into the false hope that the drink had washed away the burn he refused to feel. Although, he could feel that deadly anger he hated so much, and still refusing to acknowledge it, he jumped off the cliff.

His wings spread wide and he lost himself to the wind rushing through his ears. The rush was short lived, leaving him numb and hollow. He couldn't even bring himself to look for the ones below him, not even to see what stage he'd entered. His own selfishness had gotten him this, this sour taste in his mouth and burning in his throat...

He should've seen it coming, it was something even he knew couldn't be stopped, yet he still wished he hadn't been the one to witness it. He'd been so, so... Stupid! He couldn't believe himself, the Pit back there, three or so stages, was not the real Pit. It amazed him what little self-control he had, he tried to be calm and settle while most stressed themselves to the lonely lives they led on. Trying to make believe they had friends of any sort.

He passed through another Wall, nearly falling out of the sky when the sun crashed into his red-rimmed eyes. He looked down, nothing but a dry unending desert of burning red sand. He realized he'd been flying for longer than he should have and quickly became light headed. His first instinct was to land. Staring down at the deadly wasteland, it seemed to be glaring at him with hate-filled eyes that promised to end any who dare land.

A sudden darkness washed over him, leaving him with no care of a demise that may be awaiting him. His life had been ruined as it was, and his wings were growing unbearably heavy on his shoulders. He was sure to fall if his choice wasn't land, he assumed that would give him at least SOME chance of surviving. Of course, _that_ thought made him reconsider.

He found a quiet, picturesque spot near a pool of water and gambled with his chances on it being an illusion. He drifted into a rough landing due to anger, falling to his knees and crawling to the edge of the oasis. He dipped his hands in and nearly shouted his thanks that it was real, he drank as heavily as he could before retiring to the shade of a nearby rock.

The only thing that made him further question his sanity, was the light panting he could hear just behind him... He convinced himself that it was only his ears ringing, due to the blistering heat from the sand. He shut his eyes, trying for rest, but not sleep. He feared that if he fell asleep here, he'd wake to late and be burnt from head to toe, as his shining white robe provided little coverage from the sun.

Several moments past and he'd been driven mad by the panting noise. He got up with a huff and jerked around the corner of the rock, finding something of a shock where he'd hoped to find nothing. Zelda was lying there, red faced and panting, her eyes shut, brow curled. He slowly edged his way closer to her and leaned down, trying to examine the girl.

It was impossible! He'd just seen Zelda, she was half the source of his anger, but he didn't feel it towards her now... He had to wonder how she'd beaten him out, he may have many delays, but he was faster than anyone on foot. He tried his best to figure how, but he could only come up blank.

A sudden memory of Zelda telling him of a twin, or something, a girl she tagged with in battle... _Sheik._ He looked over her clothing, the odd teardrop symbol painted on her shirt, different bandages wrapped around a rather slim figure... He shook her, realizing that she could've been out there for days and no one would notice, considering He'd never seen her and she'd been living with Zelda for all this time.

Her eyes fluttered open and she near slapped him, although her force proved weak and he caught her hand mere inches from his face. He pulled out his water flask and forced it to her cracked lips, letting her tear into every last drop.

Of course, Sheik was fearing the worst. When one wakes in a desert after being there for who-knows how many days, and then finds herself staring into the eyes of an angel, it could only be interpreted in oh so many ways. She forced herself to a sitting position, instantly regretting it as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She felt his hand on her back and caught the smile he gave her.

He looked at her flaming red eyes, by now they nearly matched the shade of her skin from the horrid rays. "What could bring one out to such a place?" He asked, trying his best to not strike more fear in her. She shook her head and mumbled something under her breath, a single word that managed to catch him completely off guard.

"Velvet."

He quirked his brow, fearing that she'd gone mad in the sun. Although, her eyes didn't read insanity, they read utter assurance. He blinked, trying figure what sort of 'velvet' brought a person out to this unholy place. She took his hand, as though she was reading his thoughts, and softly pressed it in the warm sand. "Velvet." She repeated, letting him take in the feeling of the softness under his hand.

He could've slapped himself. He was so busy trying to get away from this burning hell, he hadn't even noticed how soft it was, _Velvet _soft... He sunk back on the rock beside her, complete disbelief painted on his features. He finally took a moment to look around, to see the rolling dunes and blowing sand. Sweeping it's way along the ground, as though it was trying clear away all life so it would remain the beautiful place it was.

The distant sandy mountains seemed to stick with him, he couldn't take his eyes off them... "Velvet..." He mumbled, placing his hand on top of hers. "Velvet." She echoed, joining him in the longing gaze to the mountains.

The _Velvet Mountains._

**Can we say out of character? Well, what if I told you I made this up as I went along? Kindly don't flame me! But reviews/comment/criticism is always welcome! PitxShiek... Never heard of it, never considered it... Just fell in love with it! There might be a part two, depending on the reviews...**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Well, I've got a little inspiration, and I'm sitting in a buffet. Joebthegreat, I have to thank you, you pointed out very reasonable things, I'll try to fix. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm in a romantic mood, and I got a review say to update this 'complete' story. So... Scratch off the complete and let's see if I continue living! (You never know, I might be dead in ten minutes) (That was an awfully dark pun, huh?) Dark, yes, this story is going to turn dark, sorry.**

After the hours spent gazing at the 'Velvet Mountains' Pit had flown them away, surprising Sheik, and even himself with the strength in his wings. Of course, this strength was short lived and they'd landed at least twenty times, although the haste in his flight due to the ever fading girl with him.

Once they'd gotten back to the 'Mansion' (Take that as an understatement) He'd dropped her off with Zelda. This proved difficult and he found that Sheik had no idea of what had gone down, except the extremely thick tension. Zelda had shooed away her sister, held a small glare with Pit, and hurried off after Sheik.

He'd long since gone to bed, not wanting to even be near anyone else. His life had crashed in a single day, and the only thing that made him want to keep living was the secret promise of going back to the desert tomorrow. He wondered what had captured him in those dunes, the oddity was his burning hatred of heat, and how much he'd love the warmth there...

He fell asleep in the dark candle light of his room, looking forward to sitting in velvet... His only problem was the terrible plagued dreams he received as soon as he succumbed to the darkness... He tossed and turned, trying his best to force away the evil invading his mind, of course you could never claim victory over you own mind...

However, his companion was having an entirely different experience. She was seated in her bed, watching her roommate scan through the novel she'd recently picked up. Samus Aran, the woman behind the book, had often been called one of the most unholy women of all time. Her life was a mystery and as soon as their tournament had ended she'd been one of the first to ask for a way to leave. Samus was never fond of interacting with people, therefore when the new competitors had come in (And she'd been forced into having a roommate) She'd instantly found a distaste for the mansion.

Of it hadn't been for the deity, "Master" Hand, she _would _have been on the first bus out. Of course, he'd talked her into by putting her in a room with Sheik, the girl who wasn't there. Samus was quite pleased with the frequent traveling her 'roomy' did, and found that it gave her an extra shelf to store books in... Although Samus tried to cover her theft, they'd laughed about it many times.

The two had gained an inevitable friendship as they roomed with each other, and just happened to be the two social outcasts. This meant that for the past hour Sheik had told her of the winged boy, asking what his name was and _who _he was. She'd learned to ignore how uninterested her friend looked, her eyes dropping as she went through the pages. This was how Samus Aran functioned, trying to show her interest no matter how interested she was.

At the end of her tale, Sheik patently awaited the end of a chapter, where Samus stopped and spoke. "Pit. His name is Pit." She muttered, turning towards her with the dullest look in her eyes. Sheik knew that wasn't all she had to say, Samus had a way of knowing most everything about everyone, due to her constant ease-dropping when she was 'reading'. She also had a way of testing people. She paused for long moments in between sentences, seeing if they were willing enough to wait and hear what she said. "He's new here, as you've guessed. He's an angel with a heart like ice, ironically. So I wouldn't plan on befriending him."

Sheik nodded, the gears of her mind churning for a response. The boy she'd sat with today didn't _seem _to have a cold heart... "Ice melts quite easily." She stated, turning back to her companion. Samus had gone back to her book, as was expected, and was now looking completely lost. All she could muster was a "Hmmm..." As a hummed response, even though Sheik knew her mind was still on the subject.

XXX

Pit flew from his bed, dashing down the halls as he tried to restrain his wings. He'd been told to come to the desert whenever he felt, as Sheik apparently went there nearly every day, only yesterday she'd forgotten to fill her canteen in some kind of flustered departure. But that was beside the point, she'd said 'when ever he felt' and he felt _now._

He'd been dying for this all night, and he couldn't even find a reason why. But perhaps that was his reason, this unending urge to go somewhere for no good reason had eliminated his fury. He now passed through the monstrous mansion in bliss, ignoring the different people he passed as he ran, doing everything in his power to get to the dunes.

He burst through the grand oak doors, shaking his head to get the stars out of his eyes from the sudden exposure to the sun. He spread out his wings and leapt into the air, flapping madly in his bee-line for the clouds. He let out a sigh of relief, staring at the white expanse before him. Today, he was determined. He would get to the desert in less than half an hour; after all, he didn't feel he could wait much longer...

After five minutes, he could feel his wings beginning to fail him, the fatigue was starting to drop his altitude and he could tell he was going to fall. Ah, but he wasn't so weak. He was Pit; he'd always abided by the rules because he feared the result of breaking them, but not now. Not now that he had this heaven to get to and something of another angel there waiting for him.

In all his tossing the night before, he'd decided that he was going to starting pushing every little-last rule. Grinding on that thread the held the balance in him, jumping up and down and mocking it, trying his very best to break it and be free again. He wanted to be like Sheik, she did what she pleased, wondering the world whenever she wished. And her result was all these hidden places she'd found! He could only name guesses at the other places she may have...

Twenty minutes later, he was nearly there. He could already see the barrier, and he was ready to burst. His stops had not only been set to a minimum, but they'd also been cut short due to _his_ own short patients span. He felt dizzy; he tried to focus on the sparkling banner in front of him. He put up a quivering hand, mimicking his trademark shield for the third time that day. As soon as the blinding light subsided, he merely let himself fall out of the sky.

He glided down to the oasis; he'd managed to grab the location into his memory after the first event and was now silently thanking himself that he hadn't forgotten. Touching down lightly, he spotted Sheik leaned against the rock, her flaming eyes were bright and shining; although the slightest hint of exhaustion still lingered in her irises.

He stepped over and flopped down next to her. _Finally. _Velvet, right underneath of him, his undying wait was over and the only thing left was conversing with his female companion. The one issue he never thought of, he mentally shrugged, he could let life (And common sense) do the speaking for him.

Sheik sighed, her eyes unwavering. "Pit." She addressed, still not turning to face him. "You're an angel... "She paused, obviously trying to find an easy way of asking a seemingly troublesome question."What is death?" She asked, her gaze breaking and turning its way to him.

He was, needless to say, very taken back by the oddity of the question. He tried to find words, and absolutely nothing came to mind. He chooses the universally known word of buying time, time to be used of finding more words. "What?"

She shook her head. "I've heard angels are able to see people's final desires... They know everything a human wants after they've passed, from the most simple, to the most complex." She rolled her shoulders, chewed her lip and quirked her brow. She looked utterly confused, and seemed like she wanted an answer to a question she couldn't ask.

Of course, she was right, and Pit planned on proving it. "Yes, yes we can..." He paused and smirked, fully turning to face her. "Only, we see desires in even living beings... I know that you, when you've past and gone away... you want to be _laid, _not buried, because you want to be _free..._" By now her eyes had locked onto his, and she was clinging to every word, even though she already knew what he'd say.

He took this as a sign to continue. "You want to be laid under a tree, in the cool, tall grass of a prairie... You want the shadows to dance over your face to show the darkness in life... Where the sound of a river mixing with wind is the only thing to be heard, showing the freedom you've held on to... Where mist settles in the morning to show the oppression in life that you suffered through everyday..." He took in a breath, reaching up and brushing a tear off her cheek.

He couldn't help but get lost in the beauty of her eyes, even when filled with tears they still shined brighter than anything he'd ever seen. Which was saying something incredible because he _was _an angel.

She sniffled and let the faintest hint of a smile grace over her face, she leaned closer to him, and laid the most wonderful kiss on his cheek, letting out a breath as she pulled away, tickling his now numb cheek. His eyes were wide with wonder and shock; he could've sworn lighting just struck him. He looked at the ground and back up at her, wrapping his arm around her neck and putting his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her down and placed his own kiss on her forehead.

She was sweet, in every way, the sweetest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. She leaned onto him and they lay there, gazing at _their _Velvet Mountains...

**Short? Well, I've decided to end on such a very tragic note. I'm sorry, but yes! There will be one last chappy! But PLEASE! If you don't like character death DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! Let this be the ending for those of you who do not like tragic things. I'm sorry, but I've made the mistake of killing off characters and getting horribly flamed. I just... Don't want a repeat. *Shivers* But, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! TT_TT YOU'RE THE BEST!  
>R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
